


Zilch and Inamorato

by ZodiacRiver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, lying in bed and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: Zilch is Seung Gil's favorite word to describe himself. And inamorato is his favorite word for Phichit.





	Zilch and Inamorato

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, Zodie, back at it again with the seungchuchu fic! This one is written in one (1) day. I'm proud! It's sloppy, but I'm proud.

“Zilch is my favorite word,” Seung Gil confessed. His fingers nervously made shapes (circles, squares, triangles, circles) on the now crumpled bedsheet. He opened his eyes and tried to locate Phichit’s eyes in the pitch darkness of the room. It was impossible, until Phichit himself shifted and there – Seung Gil saw a glint of brown reflected by the light of street lamps, moon, or whatever bright thing it was outside the window.

“What’s that mean?” Phichit asked. Of course he didn’t know. He never read the English dictionary for fun like Seung Gil. Besides, zilch isn’t really a word that someone should know. There are plenty of alternatives out there that are easier to pronounce and doesn’t sound like an alien language.

“Guess.”

“I seriously have no idea!” Phichit chuckled. “But, you once told me you liked words that describe who you are. You said something along the lines of—ah, words that make up your soul. Well, Seung Gil, that’s poetic. I’m going to guess zilch means handsome.” 

Seung Gil couldn’t help but to laugh too. He stayed silent for a while because he wanted to stroke Phichit’s hair without any distraction. He didn’t have to bury his nose to those thick locks in order to recognize the overly familiar apple shampoo scent. Seung Gil loved it. Not to mention Phicht’s hair was always so soft, unlike his often stiff one.

The air was cold, but it was bathed in a comfortable, romantic aura. Though, probably, Seung Gil had to increase the air conditioner’s temperature a little. Under his neck, Phichit was gently shivering. He was inside of his own bedroom and he never felt so warm, despite the air conditioner showed clearly: 22 degree Celsius. He felt warm, maybe because he was with his Phichit…and that fact built a cozy fireplace in his heart.

“It means nothing.”

“Aw, come on. It must have meant something!” Phichit pouted now. He let himself lie on his elbows now so he could see Seung Gil’s face better. With a smile—a sweet, sunlight-infused smile—he kissed Seung Gil on the cheek. The sound there was when he pulled away made both of them melt.

“I said it, it means nothing. Zero. Nil.”

He expected Phichit to say something, but the room stayed quiet as it was. The low hum of the AC and tick-tock of the clock stimulated Seung Gil’s auditory, making him hyperaware of the environment he was in. The atmosphere was melancholic. Dark, quiet, and he had a body secured in between of his two arms.

“But you aren’t nothing,” Phichit insisted. “You’re handsome. So I’m the right one here!”

“I love you, but there’s something inside and it’s making me feel sour. I don’t understand why I am here. I can’t comprehend my existence. That’s why I call myself zilch.” He hated having to spill out his heart content, but Phichit deserved to know. He trusted him, and he knew they’re to love each other still.

“Not true! I will have to object. You are so many!” he answered. “Not true, not at all true,” when he said this, Seung Gil felt Phichit’s fingers brushing his cheek, right under his eye. “You are beautiful, see? What kind of angel sculpted you? It looks like you’re made of all the goodness of the world…woven carefully and neatly…”

Next, they traveled to Seung Gil’s jugular. “You are so worthy. You are a great cook, even if all your food are often too spicy and lacking of green.”

“Hey, now, what does that have to do with—“

“You don’t like to drink coffee with anything. You like it black and bitter. How do you even pull that off, huh? I’m terrified. You can’t even take a drop of milk in it.”

“Phichit.”

“You like succulent plants and now you have three of them, named Pim, Mi, and the last one…well, Phichit! It’s an honor.”

“Hey.”

“You like dogs. No matter how ‘cold’ your personality is, as to what people like say, you are actually very kind. Especially to dogs, huh? You probably love your dear Princess more than you love me, huh? That can be understandable, to be honest.”

“Phichit,”

“You don’t like to watch movies or shows but you have a soft spot for poetry books. You collect a shelf of them. You drink carbonated water but not tea, and you never, ever write with blue-inked pen. I still wonder why. Ah, and you said that one time your word for me was ‘inamorato’. Do you still refuse to tell me the meaning? Don’t worry, it’s okay."

“Phichit, please.”

“What? You are so many, Seung Gil. So many. So amazing, so worthy, so pretty, so loved,” his tone became quieter with each word. Phichit read the situation and realized immediately that Seung Gil was about to cry. So he craned his neck up, and kissed him.

A kiss, a chaste one. Their lips touched, and fit each other so perfectly like a correct piece of puzzle. Skin meeting skin, breath mingling and the petrichor of love runs in a steady current along their veins. Their eyes were closed, and Seung Gil let his mouth open into a small gap to exhale, and to let Phichit access inside softly. Seung Gil felt dizzy for some reason. Kissing Phichit felt really good, even though there were greater and more intimate pleasures, kissing was still heavenly. He wanted to burst into bubbles. It was too much. His euphoric feelings burst into magnificent flames. 

Just Phichit and his hands, his mouth, his hair, his skin...

"Then let me ask you now, Seung Gil," Phichit whispered. "You call yourself a zilch. What an unreliable narrator you are. You call me inamorato. Tell me, are you also unreliable on that one?"

"The opposite," Seung Gil said breathlessly. "Inamorato. A man that is loved, a man that is most beloved."

"So that's how it is."

"That's how it is."

Phichit laughed again. "Well, you are not zilch if you have me right? Am I not part of you as well?"

"Yes," Seung Gil sighed. "And I'm never going to take that for granted."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!! It'd make my day. Love you all lots.


End file.
